Eredar Twins
The Eredar Twins, and , are a boss pair making up the fourth boss encounter in the Sunwell Plateau raid. They are behind Agamath, the First Gate and ahead of Rohendor, the Second Gate. Agamath, the First Gate of Sunwell Plateau, was opened to the US and EU on 4/8/2008 after standard Tuesday maintenance. The opening of this gate made the Eredar Twins available to the community as a killable end game boss. Phase 1 of the fight involves fighting both Twins at once. When you kill one of the Twins, she will merge with her sister, who will gain some of her abilities, and phase 2 will begin. Killing Alythess before Sacrolash is the easier order, but killing Alythess second will give you more loot. Abilities Lady Sacrolash * Confounding Blow - Confounds the target for 6 seconds, dealing 7353-9947 Shadow damage. Cannot occur more than once every 25 seconds. Temporary aggro drop. * Dark Touched - Healing effects reduced by 5%. Stacks up to 20 times, or a maximum of 100% healing reduction for 3 minutes. Can only be removed by being hit with Fire damage from either Twin. * Shadow Blades: An attack dealing 2550 to 3450 physical damage. Also applies ** Dark Strike, dealing 450 Shadow damage every 2 seconds and slowing the target by 10% for 10 seconds. Stacks up to 5 times, the timer is updated on each new stack. * Shadow Nova - A nova type attack dealing 3238 to 3762 Shadow damage to every player within a 10 yard radius of the player it is casted on. Usually targets the player with the 2nd highest aggro on Alythess. Cannot occur more than once every 30 seconds. * Shadow Image - Lady Sacrolash randomly spawns multiple Shadow Images which die on their own after a short amount of time. They cannot be targeted, and will typically only do one of their available attacks on a random player: **'Melee attacks' causes the target to become Dark Touched, and applies Dark Strike. **'Shadowfury' - Causes 1826 to 2174 Shadow damage and stuns the all targets within 10 yards for 2 sec. Grand Warlock Alythess * Pyrogenics - A buff on Alythess increasing all Fire damage of spells and effects done by her with 35%. * Flame Touched - A stackable debuff causing 300 Fire damage every 2 seconds. Stacks up to 20 times or a maximum of 6000 per 2 sec. Can only be removed by being hit with Shadow damage from either Twin. * Conflagration - A debuff placed on a target dealing 1600 Fire damage to everyone within 8 yards and also causes them to gain the debuff as well. In addition, it confounds the target for 6 seconds and scorches players within 8 yards for 1600 Fire damage each second. Usually casted on the player that is 3rd on Sacrolash's aggro. * Blaze - Causes 5525-7475 Fire damage. Leaves a patch of fire on ground which Burn for 2300-2700 Fire damage. * Flame Sear - A debuff placed on 3-5 random players dealing 650 Fire damage every half second for 6 seconds for a total of 7800 Fire damage. Strategy Alythess Have someone dispel, purge or Spellsteal Pyrogenics from Alythess whenever she casts it on herself. The tank must be constantly moving to avoid the fire patches Blaze leaves behind. Let your healers put HoTs on people affected by Flame Sear and Conflagration. The tank taking Alythess must be constantly healed, since Flame Touched does a lot of damage as it stacks. Sacrolash Sacrolash must have at least two tanks when Confounding Blow is used, so that the other tank can regain the aggro that was lost by the current tank. Have everyone spread out so that they are not hit by Shadow Nova, although this can also be used to remove the Flame Touched debuff. Dark Strike isn't much of a problem, except for when the Sacrolash tank needs to switch sides due to the movement speed decrease. Berserk: Goes berserk after 6 minutes. Quotes Intro: *Sacrolash: Misery... *Alythess: Depravity... *Sacrolash: Confusion... *Alythess: Hatred... *Sacrolash: Mistrust... *Alythess: Chaos... *Sacrolash: These are the hallmarks... *Alythess: These are the pillars... Death: *Alythess: (Eredun) *Sacrolash: (Eredun) Lady Sacrolash Nova: *Shadow to the aid of fire! Berserk: *Time is a luxury you no longer possess! Kill: *Shadows, engulf! *(Eredun) Combine: *Alythess! Your fire burns within me! Death: * I... fade. Grand Warlock Alythess Conflagrate: *Fire to the aid of shadow! Berserk: *Your luck has run its course! Kill: *Fire, consume! Combine: *Sacrolash! *(Eredun) Loot Killing Sacrolash second will give you one of the nine tier 6 boot/belt/bracers tokens, one of the Sin'dorei PvP necks, and three of the items listed on the third table. Killing Alythess second will give you one additional item listed on the third table, along with four . Patches and hotfixes External Links Category:Bosses Category:Burning Legion Category:Eredar Category:Sunwell Plateau mobs